breakingbadfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Breaking Bad
eaking d |Obraz = Breaking_Bad_Title_Sequence.jpg |Gatunek = Dramat, Kryminał |Kraj produkcji = Stany Zjednoczone |Oryginalny język = Angielski |Twórcy = Vince Gilligan |Główne role = Bryan Cranston Anna Gunn Aaron Paul RJ Mitte Dean Norris Betsy Brandt Bob Odenkirk Jonathan Banks |Liczba odcinków = 62 |Liczba serii = 5 |Stacja telewizyjna = AMC (USA) FOX (Polska)}} Breaking Bad – amerykański serial z gatunku dramatu i kryminału, który był nadawany w latach 2008–2013. Opowiadał on historię Waltera White'a, nauczyciela chemii, który po odkryciu, iż choruje na raka płuc, postanowił produkować metamfetaminę, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo finansowe swojej rodzinie. Pomaga mu w tym jego były uczeń, Jesse Pinkman. Serial szybko zdobył uznanie krytyków i został obwołany jednym z najlepszych seriali wszech czasów. W 2015 roku premierę miał spin-off serialu pt. Better Call Saul, opowiadający historię Saula Goodmana i Mike'a Ehrmantrauta. Główni bohaterowie * Walter White (grany przez Bryana Cranstona) – nauczyciel chemii w Albuquerque, u którego zdiagnozowano raka płuc. Po braniu udziału w akcji szturmu na laboratorium produkcji narkotyków, sam postanawia je produkować, by zapewnić swojej rodzinie bezpieczeństwo finansowe. W narkotykowym półświatku Nowego Meksyku posługuje się pseudonimem Heisenberg. * Skyler White (grana przez Annę Gunn) – żona Waltera, która jest księgową. Przez pierwsze dwa sezony nie wie o tym, czym zajmuje się jej mąż, lecz później, gdy dowiaduje się prawdy, postanawia mu pomóc. * Jesse Pinkman (grany przez Aarona Paula) – były uczeń Waltera i jego partner w produkcji metamfetaminy. Sam często nadużywa narkotyków i ma wyrzuty sumienia z powodu swojej działalności. * Walter White Jr. (grany przez RJ-a Mitte'a) – syn Waltera, który przez cztery sezony nie wie o tym, czym zajmuje się jego ojciec, lecz gdy się dowiaduje, zaczyna go nienawidzić. * Hank Schrader (grany przez Deana Norrisa) – agent DEA, szwagier Waltera. Pracuje nad sprawą Heisenberga, próbując odkryć kto kryje się za tym imieniem. W trzecim sezonie zostaje zaatakowany przez braci Salamanca, przez co na dłuższą chwilę traci władzę w nogach. * Marie Schrader (grana przez Betsy Brandt) – siostra Skyler i żona Hanka. Jest radiologiem oraz cierpi na kleptomanię. W piątym sezonie pomaga mężowi w sprawie Heisenberga. * Saul Goodman (grany przez Boba Odenkirka) – adwokat Waltera, Jesse'go i Skyler, który pomaga im w ich interesach. * Mike Ehrmantraut (grany przez Jonathana Banksa) – pracownik Gustavo Fringa, jego prywatny zabójca, który nielegalnie zarobione pieniądze chciał przekazać swojej wnuczce. Nagrody Produkcja Koncepcja Vince Gilligan, po latach pisania serialu "Z archiwum X" wyrażał chęć stworzenia formatu opowiadającego o przemianie protagonisty w antagonistę. Gilligan wielkorotnie określał swój cel jako przemienienie protragonisty, Waltera White'a, z Pana Chipsa (Arthura Chippinga) w Człowieka z blizną. Gilligan twierdził, że trudne było rozwijanie historii Waltera, gdyż był postacią bardzo mroczną. Później mówił, że koncept głównej postaci intrygował go do tego stopnia, że "nie przywiązywał uwagi, do tego, czy się sprzeda", podkreślał, że w tym samym czasie chciał wielokrotnie zrezygnować z projektu, bo "była to taka dziwaczna, ponura historia", mogła sprawiać trudności w przeniesieniu na ekran. Z biegiem czasu, za sprawą scenarzystów, postać Waltera stała się wyjątkowo odpychająca. Serial jest osadzony i kręcony w okolicach Albuquerque, w stanie Nowy Meksyk. Stacja AMC na której serial zadebiutował 20 stycznia 2008 roku, początkowo zamówiła 9 odcinków w pierwszym sezonie (włączając w to Pilota), jednak strajk związku zawodowego Writers Guild of America ograniczył produkcję do 7 odcinków. Oryginalny scenariusz osadzał akcję w Riverside, stanie Kalifornia. Kręcenie w Albuquerque wybrano ze względów finansowych. Serial kręcono na 35- milimetrowej kliszy, w celu oddania kultowego stylu HBO. Koszty kliszy, kaskaderów, lokacji oraz aktorów wynosiły około 3 miliony dolarów za odcinek. Oznacza to, że nakręcenie 5 sezonów Breaking Bad kosztowało w przybliżeniu 195 milionów dolarów. W lipcu 2011 roku, Gilligan zaznaczył, że chciałby skończyć serial na piątym sezonie. W trakcie trwania negocjacji dotyczących finałowego sezonu, AMC zaproponowało skrócenie piątego sezonu, by zmniejszyć koszty. Producenci odmówili. Sony zwróciło się z prośbą do innych stacji telewizyjnych o wykupienie serialu, jeśli AMC nie przystanie na warunki ekipy, jednak 14 sierpnia 2011 stacja AMC zapowiedziała ostatnie 16 odcinków serialu. Aktor Brian Cranston w wywiadzie wytłumaczyć, że: "fraza 'breaking bad' jest zapożyczona z południowoamerykańskiego slangu i oznacza kogoś, kto zboczył z dobrego kursu. Na dzień lub na całe życie". Casting "Zobaczysz tą zasadniczą ludzkość, pomimo, że Walter podejmuje najgorsze z możliwych decyzji, oszukuje; ty potrzebujesz bohatera, który ma tą ludzkość- głęboko ukrytą, pierwotną- więc oglądając pomyślisz: 'Dobra, wsiądę na ten rollercoaster. Nie podoba mi się, co on robi, ale rozumiem, dam się porwać tak daleko, jak to zajdzie'. Jeśli nie masz gościa, który ci to da, pomimo najlepszych mordobić na świecie, serial nie odniesie sukcesu". ―Vince Gilligan o Bryan'ie Cranston' ie Bryan Cranston dostał rolę Waltera White'a, ponieważ Gilligan pracował już z nim przy szóstym sezonie "Z archiwum X". Cranston grał mężczyznę chorego na chorobę terminalną. który wziął serialowego protagonistę, Foxa Muldera, jako zakładnika. Władze stacji AMC opierały się wyborowi aktora na główną rolę męską, znając Cranstona jedynie z roli Hala z serialu komediowego stacji Fox, "Zwariowanego świata Malcolma. Po obejrzeniu odcinka "Z archiwum X" z Cranstonem zdecydowanie zaakceptowali wybór Gilligana. Gilligan początkowo zamierzał uśmiercić postać Aarona Paula, Jesse'go Pinkmana, w finale pierwszego sezonu. Koncept śmierci Pinkmana miała dręczyć poczuciem winy Waltera, jednak podczas kręcenia drugiego odcinka Gilligan pod wrażeniem występu Paula określił, że jego śmierć byłaby "kolosalną pomyłką". Poprawność naukowa Fragmenty scenariusza zawierające dialogi na tematy naukowe były pisane przez profesor chemii organicznej Uniwersytetu Oklahomy, Donnę Nelson. Nelson zilustrowała struktury chemiczne i pisała równania reakcji używane jako rekwizyty. Nelson zbliżyła się do ekipy produkcyjnej i zainteresowała się serialem, czego wynikiem było to, że zaproponowała swoją pomoc w odwzorowaniu zasad chemii, inżynierii elektrycznej i fizyki w serialu. Gilligan zaakceptował ofertę, więc Donna Nelson czytała wszystkie scenariusze przed ich publikacją, szukając błędów oraz dodając opisy i kwestie. Producent twierdził, że "potrafiła upraszczać dla odbiorcy dialogi których Walter mówił o chemii". Ekipie pomagali też pracownicy DEA z poza Dallas. Pierwiastki w czołówce i napisach końcowych Napisy końcowe i czołówka zawierają pogrubione na zielono pierwsze litery określonych słów, które są symbolami pierwiastków chemicznych. Przykładami są Br i Ba (odpowiednio brom i bar) w słowach "'Br'eaking 'Ba'd", Cr (chrom) w "'Cr'eated by Vince Gilligan". Schemat jest kontynuowany w przypadku imion aktorów. W czołówce kilkukrotnie wzór C10H15N, który jest zapisem cząsteczkowym metaamfetaminy. Liczba 149,24, która również powraca w czołówce, jest masą cząsteczkową metaamfetaminy. Do drugiej połowy 5 sezony błędnie zapisywano konfiguracje elektronowe baru (Ba) i chromu (Cr)- obydwie jako 2-8-18-7. Tak naprawdę jest to konfiguracja bromu (Br). Statystyki Odcinki pierwszego sezonu oglądało średnio po 1,2 miliona widzów. Premierę drugiego sezonu obejrzało 1,7 miliona osób, czyli o 41,6% więcej niż pierwszego sezonu. Premierę trzeciego sezonu obejrzały 2 miliony widzów, a 1,1 miliona obejrzało powtórkę tego samego dnia. Resztę trzeciego sezonu oglądało średnio 1,2-1,8 miliona osób. Premierę czwartego sezonu obejrzało 2,6 miliona widzów, a piątego- 2,9 miliona. Premiera 5 sezonu stała się tym samym najwięcej razy oglądaną premierą pełnego sezonu w historii serialu. Premierę drugiej części sezonu piątego obejrzało 5,9 miliona osób. Odcinek "Ozymandias" obejrzało 6,4 miliona widzów. Przedostatni odcinek ("Granit State") obejrzało 6,58 miliona, a finał ("Felina")- 10,3 miliona. : : Kategoria:Telewizja